Copycat
Copycat was a Mutant who possessed the ability to shape-shift as well as to copy any power from another individual after a period of physical contact. Biography Becoming Mutant Vanessa Carlysle was a young woman from New Jersey who ended up in a life of prostitution in Boston, Massachusetts. One night after being exhausted from her work, Vanessa drank water which contained traces of Terrigen which HYDRA had leaked into her community. When her X-Gene manifest she Transforming Vanessa's skin turned blue, her hair turned grey, and her eyes turned red, but that was the least of it. Vanessa gained the power to not only replicate appearance but the powers of others. After her transformation, Vanessa could not control her powers and after running out into the street was captured by HYDRA. Guardian Angel After Vanessa was captured by HYDRA she was taken to one of their many bases, where she would be brainwashed by Madame Hydra and turned into a soulless assassin in service of HYDRA. However just as Vanessa was getting prepped for the brainwashing, the HYDRA facility was attacked by Deadpool along with Foolkiller, Solo, and Massacre. Deadpool was hired by SHIELD to learn the identity of the mysterious new HYDRA head and rescue any prisoners she might be harboring. After wiping out HYDRA's infantry, Deadpool made his way to the cells and killed the two guards guarding Vanessa. Deadpool then freed Vanessa and gave her one of his spare guns to use on their way out. While in her cell he also set up one of the explosives to use when he would burn HYDRA's base down. During the conflict Madame Hydra escaped but not before Solo got a quick look at her and gave the description to SHIELD. As Vanessa and Deadpool worked their way out of the HYDRA base, Vanessa began to learn to control her powers such as when she was shot and copied Deadpool's power to heal. After Deadpool witnessed Vanessa copy his powers he told her to stop being a Copycat, which would be her new code name. When the two along wiith Deadpool's allies finally got out of the facility, Deadpool destroyed it along with any HYDRA survivors inside. A New Partner After the job, SHIELD payed Deadpool and his allies for their efforts, but cut off a percentage for destroying the facility without SHIELD's authorization. Deadpool then pointed a gun to Phil Coulson's head, before being knocked back by Daisy Johnson. Deadpool then stated it was all a joke, and so left the facility with the money SHIELD payed him, but not before stealing a SHIELD Quinjet with Vanessa. Vanessa came to respect Deadpool and wanted to get in on the mercenary business seeing how it payed far more than being a prostitute ever did. Deadpool then agreed to show Vanessa the ropes and so mentored her in the arts of mercenary-ism. Within a week Deadpool managed to bang her and the two started a mercenaries with benefits relationship. Within a month Deadpool and Vanessa began to fall in love with each other. So the two in the end decided that no matter where they go or who paid them, that they would have each others backs. Powers and Abilities * Genetic Metamorph: Her Mutant physiology gave her light blue skin, white hair, and luminescent red eyes. Able to duplicate another humanoid or near-humanoid so accurately that even those closest to them couldn't tell the difference. Unlike the shapeshifting abilities of Mystique, Copycat's morphing seemed to go to the genetic level, where she could reproduce powers as well. This ability actually functioned in a sponge-like way, meaning that Copycat would begin to mimic another person just by being near them, sometimes involuntarily. The extent of the transfer depended on the length of exposure. Her ability may have even allowed her to replicate her template's psi-patterns. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Neutral Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:HYDRA Experiments Category:HAMMER Category:Heroes for Hire Category:Thunderbolts Members Category:Mercenaries Category:Mutants